The Innocent Baekhyun
by Brida Wu
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Baekhyun adalah kekasih terpolos didunia. ChanBaek.


Hampir sebagian besar dari siswa di sekolah bagaikan ikan yang menggelepar di udara. Kejadian enam bulan lalu bahkan masih sangat hangat untuk mereka bicarakan. Memasang telinga setajam mungkin untuk mengorek berita terbaru apapun mengenai _mereka_.

Sebagian dari penggamar Chanyeol bahkan masih tak mengerti, ketika gosip yang berterbangan bagai alang-alang itu menyergapi telinga mereka semua. Chanyeol si lelaki terdingin sepanjang masa menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus nan spesial dengan laki-laki bernama Baekhyun.

Bukan karena Baekhyun adalah laki-laki jelek yang bahkan tak pantas untuk dekat apalagi memiliki hubungan khusus dengan laki-laki bermarga Park itu. Bukan. Bukan itu.

Baekhyun adalah laki-laki manis dan ia terlihat cantik juga. Kecuali tentang Baekhyun si laki-laki terpolos di dunia—seluruh isi sekolah mengakui hal itu—bagaimana bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol si manusia es?

Beberapa orang tak penting bahkan melakukan sedikit taruhan mengenai kapan berakhirnya hubungan keduanya. Di mulai minggu pertama mereka bersama, lalu minggu kedua, diikuti oleh bulan pertama dan selanjutnya. Dalam kenyataannya mereka masih saja bersama dan telah memasuki bulan ke enam. Apalagi yang harus di ragukan?

Di sepanjang lorong ketika keduanya berjalan bersama, bisikan-bisikan aneh terdengar memasuki telinga dan Baekhyun merasa sedikit terganggu karena itu. Baekhyun tidak sepopular itu sebelum akhirnya menjadi kekasih Chanyeol berikut dengan seluruh pasang mata menatapnya seolah dia adalah artis ibukota yang terdampar di lorong kelas. Baekhyun sedikit merasa terganggu, setelah itu akan bertanya pada Chanyeol mengenai;

Apakah ia salah mengenakan seragamnya hari ini?

Tidak. seragamnya terlihat sama dengan seluruh murid bahkan Baekhyun terlihat lebih rapi.

Atau tataan rambutnya yang berantakan?

Tidak juga. Baekhyun selalu memakai shampoo yang bagus dan rambutnya terlihat indah dan harum. Itu juga bukan permasalahannya.

"Lalu apa, Chanyeol? Mengapa mereka terlihat berbisik setiap kali kita berjalan bersama?" sipit mata beningnya menatap Chanyeol polos tanpa dosa.

Oh! Chanyeol nyaris hilang kendali, ingin rasanya ia membawa Baekhyun pulang; membaringkannya di ranjang, menyanyikan _lullaby_ lantas memeluk sepanjang malam tubuh mungil itu.

"Mereka hanya iri pada kita." Chanyeol menjawab akhirnya. Suaranya lembut terdengar namun tak cukup menghilangkan rasa penasaran Baekhyun.

Kening si mungil itu berkerut. "Iri?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Satu jarinya melayang di udara mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Mereka iri karena kau cantik."

Pipi Baekhyun diselimuti rona merah seketika.

"Be-benarkah? Chanyeollie pasti hanya ingin mengejekku, 'kan?" Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah memerah sempurna.

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua belah tangannya mempertemukan sipit Baekhyun dengan bulat matanya.

"Mengapa aku mengejek kekasihku sendiri?" Chanyeol bertanya. "Kau memang cantik."

Chanyeol lalu menjemput bibir Baekhyun dalam kecupan lembut sekali. Dan Baekhyun dengan malu-malu berjinjit lantas menarik Chanyeol dalam kecupan serupa.

Mengindahi teriakan tertahan terdengar dari dinding di sebelah mereka berdiri. Bahkan ada yang mengabadikan _moment_ itu pada ponsel pula.

…

Beberapa orang iseng yang mengklaim mereka adalah penggemar dari Chanyeol juga Baekhyun—mereka menyingkat nama keduanya sebagai ChanBaek—kadang menyebalkan juga. Mereka bertanya ini-itu pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol cukup menegur mereka semua untuk berhenti menganggu kekasihnya ini sekali saja dan berharap mereka mengerti. Namun nyatanya tidak, terlebih ketika Baekhyun tengah sendiri tanpa Chanyeol di sekitarnya dan mulut mereka terasa gatal untuk tak bertanya.

Setiap pagi, biasanya Chanyeol akan mengantar Baekhyun sampai di depan kelas. Memastikan kekasihnya aman maka ia akan menuju kelasnya sendiri setelah bel masuk berdentang. Namun, hari ini terlihat berbeda. Ketika tubuh mungil Baekhyun terlihat berjalan sendiri di lorong tanpa Chanyeol di sampingnya.

Seisi kelas yang melihat itu bersorak dalam hati.

Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan santai seperti biasa. Ia baru saja menempatkan pantatnya pada permukaan kursi ketika beberapa teman kelasnya mulai datang dan membuat sebuah lingkaran kecil di mejanya.

"Hai Baekhyun."

Teman sekelas—Jongdae menyapanya pertama kali. Lalu diikuti oleh Yerin juga beberapa teman sekelas yang lain.

"Hai Jongdae, hai Yerin, hai semuannya." Baekhyun menyapa ramah seperti biasa.

"Kau mengerjakan tugasmu hari ini, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, "Tentu saja, aku mengerjakannya. Apa kau sudah mengerjakannya Jongdae?" Baekhyun balik bertanya setelah itu.

"Baru sebagian. Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk mengerjakan tugasku, Baekhyun."

"Oh, benarkah? Kalu apa yang bisa kubantu, Jongdae? Katakan saja."

Senyum manis lekas terpantri di wajah kerumunan itu.

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dan Yerin bergantian. Menunggu pertanyaan untuknya.

Jongdae menarik sebuah kursi kosong di dekat Baekhyun dan menempatkan dirinya duduk disana. Wajah Jongdae terlihat aneh dengan kedua pasang alis ia pertemukan pada kening, naik turun dengan senyum penuh arti terpantri pada bibirnya.

"Chanyeol tidak ke sekolah hari ini? Kau tak terlihat bersamanya."

Setidaknya itu menjadi pertanyaan dasar yang selalu mereka tanyakan pada Baekhyun. Dan hari ini Jongdae pun tak lupa pula untuk menanyakannya.

"Chanyeol harus menemui guru Lee untuk membicarakan sesuatu."

"Oh seperti itu?" Jongdae tersenyum semakin cerah bersama dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain.

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan. Ia masih menatap Jongdae benar menanti pertanyaan yang hendak teman sekelasnya itu katakan.

"Baekhyun…" pemuda bermuka kotak itu memanggil namanya dengan serius kemudian.

"Ya?"

Yerin ikut mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun dan mewakili Jongdae melempari pertanyaan. "Apakah kau dan Chanyeol sering… berciuman?"

Seseorang setidaknya harus mengingatkan mereka jika Chanyeol mendengar ini, maka tamat lah riwayat kalian semua. Itu terlalu frontal.

Baekhyun menatap Yerin sesaat lalu mengangguk pasti. "Kamu sering!" disertai dengan jawaban penuh semangat pula. Senyumnya terkembang manis dan cukup senang respon yang di tujukan oleh teman sekelasnya itu.

"Woahh~ lalu berapa kali kalian berciuman dalam sehari?"

Baekhyun tak segera menjawab. Ia menghitung dengan jarinya sesaat sambil sesekali menatap langit-langit kelas, berpikir.

"Entahlah," Baekhyun menggidikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Aku tidak ingat. Namun Chanyeol selalu menciumku setiap kali kami bertemu."

 _Woahh_ kembali terdengar. Lebih keras dari _woahh_ yang pertama.

"Di bibir?"

"Um~ di bibir." Jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Lalu apakah Chanyeol pernah mencium lehermu?" Jongdae bertanya lagi.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dan mata bulatnya menatap Jongdae dengan tak percaya.

"Eh? Chanyeol juga sering melakukannya. Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

Seluruh teman sekelas saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain.

"Apakah ada _kissmark_ juga?" Kali ini Shinbi.

" _Kissmark_? Apa itu?" Baekhyun berkerut kening tak paham.

"Er…" Shinbi bertukar pandang dengan Jongdae sesaat. "Kau tau seperti… hm… gigitan cinta. Warnanya merah keungguan…"

Butuh beberapa detik dan Baekhyun berguman mengerti setelahnya. "Apakah seperti ini yang kalian maksud?" Ia dengan santai menarik dasi lalu membuka sedikit kerah pada lehernya itu. Ia menunjuk satu sedang pandangan terlempar pada seluruh teman sekelasnya.

Dan _woahh_ kembali terdengar ketika. Beberapa sampai melotot, beberapa pula sampai mengambil ponsel dan memotret kulit kemerahan itu.

"Tapi omong-omong, kenapa kalian menanyakan hal ini?" Baekhyun merapikan kembali kerah dan dasinya seperti semula. Lalu tatapannya melayang kepada Jongdae, "bukankah kau ingin bertanya mengenai tugas kita, bukan begitu Jongdae?"

" _Eoh_?"

"Itu adalah hal yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu Baek." Yerin menjawab cepat. Ia mendekatkan diri pada tubuh Baekhyun dan berbisik pada telinga lelaki cantik itu. "Ini adalah rahasia. Kau tau rahasia bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Rahasia berarti tidak boleh di ketahui oleh orang lain..." lanjut Yerin.

"Termasuk Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ya, termasuk Chanyeol!" seru mereka serempak.

Lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Oke, aku takkan memberitau Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum dua jari memperlihatkan bibirnya yang berbentuk kotak.

" _Well,_ Baekhyun…" Jongdae memutar Baekhyun guna berhadapan dengannya lagi. "Apa kau mencintai Chanyeol?"

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol."

"Sebesar apa cintamu padanya?"

Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya ke udara selebar yang ia bisa. Beberapa dari teman sekelasnya bahkan harus menghalau tubuh mereka agar tak terkena lengannya itu. Lalu dengan semangat berujar. "Sebesar iniiiiiiii~"

Jongdae tertawa pertama kali. Ia cukup maklum seperti apa polos—atau bodohnya laki-laki cantik yang berstatus sebagai kekasih pangeran es sekolah mereka itu. Tingkahnya menggemaskan memang dan setidaknya itu menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Jongdae dan beberapa teman yang lain cukup hobi menganggu teman sekelasnya itu—tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol tentu saja.

"Berikan satu definisi cinta yang kau rasakan kepada Chanyeol."

"Eh?" Baekhyun menyergit bingung. "Definisi cinta? Memangnya cinta memiliki definisi?"

Kerumunan kecil itu terlonjak bersamaan. Mereka saling menukar pandangan lalu menatap Baekhyun kembali dengan tambahan tiga kerutan pada kening masing-masing.

Shinbi berdehem memecah hening. "Kau tidak tau cinta itu apa? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka semua maksudkan.

 _Cinta itu memangnya apa?_

"Apa sebenarnya kau… tidak merasakan perasaan apapun pada Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab. Matanya menatap Shinbi dalam—seolah ia dapat menemukan jawabannya atas pertanyaan dari gadis yang menjadi teman sekelasnya itu disana.

"Aku… tidak mengerti apa yang kalian maksudkan? Hanya saja aku ingin selalu disamping Chanyeol. Jantungku juga berdetak cepat setiap kali Chanyeol bilang aku cantik. Kadang aku merasa seperti terbang ketika Chanyeol menciumku… apakah itu adalah cinta?"

Semuanya terdiam.

"Jika aku tidak bertemu Chanyeol sehari saja, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Rasanya tidak nyaman sama sekali." Baekhyun menggeleng dengan lengkungan pada bibir tipisnya.

Suasana berubah kikuk dengan keterdiaman yang mengisi. Jongdae berdehem pertama kali lantas kembali mengujarkan tanya.

"Jadi… apakah kalian sudah pernah melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?" Baekhyun kembali memperlihatkan kerutan bingungnya.

"Melakukan sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Itu seperti kau di bawah dan Chanyeol berada di atasmu dan kalian—"

"Kau terlalu berbelit-belit Jongdae!" Yerin memotong dengan putaran mata. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan ia dorong kening Jongdae dengan telunjuknya sebelum berganti menghadap Baekhyun setelah itu.

"Apakah kalian pernah bercin—"

"Bersin maksud kalian?" pertanyaan Yerin terpotong oleh pertanyaan lain yang menguar. Semuanya kontan menoleh pada asal suara dan mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri santai pada kusen pintu.

Semua membola dengan nafas tercekat seolah Chanyeol adalah hantu tanpa suara apapun terucap kembali.

"Oh, Chanyeollie…" Kecuali Baekhyun yang dengan santainya bangkit dan menghampiri Chanyeol disana. Senyumnya terpantri manis dengan lengan Chanyeol ia gandeng tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol hanya membalas sekilas sebelum mengalihkan tatapan dinginnya kembali pada ruang kelas—membekukan kuruman itu kaku tak bergerak. "Bukankah aku sudah memperingati kalian untuk tak menanyainya yang macam-macam?" pun dengan suara Chanyeol yang ikut terdengar sedingin es pula. Berat. Menyambut gendang telinga mereka semua dalam keterpakuan.

Baekhyun menatap bingung dan menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol pelan dan membuat pandangan laki-laki itu mau tak mau beralih padanya.

"Chanyeollie…" sapaan itu mencairkan beku ekspresi Chanyeol dan hanya sedetik lelaki itu butuhkan untuk tarikan senyum lembut yang sama lantas tanpa patahan kata apapun membawa Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan kelas.

…

Baekhyun terdiam di sepanjang lorong. Ia memikirkan sesuatu mengenai… apa itu cinta dalam pikirannya. Genggaman jemari Chanyeol yang terkait pada jemarinya sesekali ia genggam lebih kuat ketika otaknya masih tak mampu menemukan apa yang di maksud dengan cinta.

Chanyeol menyadarinya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya sesekali dan berkerut kening ketika Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Si mungil menghadap yang lebih tinggi, mendongak mempertemukan manik mereka di udara.

"Menurut Chanyeollie cinta itu seperti apa?"

Chanyeol semakin menyergit bingung namun tak menghentikannya untuk menjawab. "Cinta adalah perasaan yang kurasakan padamu."

Baekhyun terlihat tak puas. "Seperti apa perasaan yang Chanyeollie rasakan?"

Raut bingung Chanyeol berganti dalam senyum. "Perasaan yang kurasakan adalah yang kau rasakan juga."

"Yang kurasakan?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Apakah seperti jantungmu serasa meledak ketika kita saling bersentuhan? Seperti kau merasa hangat pada wajahmu setiap kali kita saling menatap seperti ini? Atau serasa ada kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutmu. Aku selalu merasakan hal itu. Apa kau merasakan hal itu juga Chanyeollie?"

Kerjapan mata anak anjing itu benar tak mampu menampung senyum Chanyeol tertarik semakin lebar. "Ya. Aku juga merasakannya Baekhyunie. Bahkan lebih dari itu." Jemarinya menelusuri belah pipi Baekhyun dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun berdesir pun dengan wajahnya yang kembali menjadi merah muda.

"Kau tau. Kita tak membutuhkan kalimat untuk mendefinisikan apa itu cinta. Cinta adalah kita. Cinta adalah kau dan aku. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Cinta adalah perasaan yang tengah kita rasakan kini. Kau mengerti, sayang?"

Baekhyun mengerti, kecuali mengapa ia seperti terbakar pada tempatnya. Kepala terangguk malu-malu dan Baekhyun tak ingin mengikat matanya bersama Chanyeol lebih lama. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang semakin dalam menyelami sipit itu.

Satu tangan si mungil Chanyeol bawa menapak pada dadanya, menekan telapak tangan itu dimana pusat tubuhnya tengah berdentum menyenangkan didalam sana.

"Kau merasakannya, bukan?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Sebuah detakan cepat dari jantung Chanyeol terasa di telapak tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan kepalanya terangguk cepat dengan helai yang ikut bergoyang pula disana. Satu tangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun raih pula lantas menempatkannya tepat didada.

"Dadaku juga berdebar seperti dada Chanyeollie," Baekhyun memberitau.

Chanyeol terkekeh disela anggukan—membenarkan hal itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tau itu 'kan Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya. Jemarinya menelusuri wajah Baekhyun, mengusap pipi berisi si mungil itu sebelum menjemput bibirnya lagi dalam pangutan.

Baekhyun menerimanya seperti biasa. Kelopak matanya terpejam, merasakan benar bagaimana lunak hangat Chanyeol menyapu tiap aspek bibir miliknya. Baekhyun melenguh disela lumatan Chanyeol. Bisep kekar kekasihnya itu ia usap sesaat sebelum jemari saling mengikat dibalik leher Chanyeol dan menarik lembut helai rambut lelaki tinggi itu.

Detakan jantung dalam rongga dada terdengar saling bersahutan. Sekali lagi Chanyeol menekan dalam bibir Baekhyun sebelum melepas tautan keduanya.

Mungkin Chanyeol adalah manusia es seperti yang teman-teman sekolahnya katakan. Tapi Chanyeol adalah sosok yang berbeda ketika ia berhadapan dengan kekasihnya Baekhyun. Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang hangat. Ia menyentuh Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan.

Mungkin juga Baekhyun polos—bahkan terlalu polos. Tapi ia tau dan mengerti satu hal. Jika ia sangat-sangat mencintai kekasihnya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak harus berpura-pura bahwa ia tau segalanya, berlagak sok mengerti dan sok dewasa. Chanyeol takkan menyukai hal itu dan Baekhyun takkan pernah melakukannya pula.

Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya karena Baekhyun berikut semua kelebihan juga kekurangan si mungil itu miliki. Chanyeol mencintainya seperti itu. Pun Baekhyun sama besarnya dengan perasaan serupa yang lelaki tinggi itu miliki.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka perlahan dan bertemu pandang dengan bulat milik Chanyeol disana. Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk menstabilkan deru nafas dan Chanyeol mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali. Kali ini lebih dalam dengan lengan merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun pula tanpa peduli dengan jepretan kamera ponsel yang mencuri gambar mereka.

"Aku juga sangat mencintai Chanyeollie…"

* * *

 **Bacrot:**

Remake egen!

Versi aslinya ada di fanpage fb dengan judul Luhan the Plain di publish pas tahun 2013.

Thankchuuu udah baca semua~


End file.
